


Beautiful Creatures

by Veriverynice



Category: ONEUS (Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on my Wattpad, Love Triangles, M/M, My Wattpad sucks because I can’t keep some parts in Italics :(, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veriverynice/pseuds/Veriverynice
Summary: Ravn is in a love triangle with both Dongheon and Hoyoung who are both vampires. Two vampires and two different personalities making things difficult for Ravn to choose. Who will Ravn choose Dongheon? or Hoyoung?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Bae Hoyoung, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Dongheon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“If you don’t choose between me and Hoyoung you had no other choice to have one of us turn you into a vampire” said Dongheon. Ravn gulp knowing he is really running out of time. Dongheon and Hoyoung had been fighting for his love for months now and he still haven’t made up his mind. Things are getting tense between the two vampires fighting over love and affection for a human. “Please give me more time” said Ravn. “Last warning you got until midnight tonight to choose one of us or one us will turn you into a vampire if you don’t” said Dongheon.


	2. Characters

**Dongheon**

**Birth Name:** Lee Dongheon (이동헌)

**English Name:** Dominic Lee

**Date of Birth:** August 4th 1795

**Birthplace:** Andong City South Korea 🇰🇷

**Changed:** January 22nd 1819

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 179 cm (5'10.5″)

**Weight:** 58 kg (128 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Red (vampire) black (human)

**Eye** **Colour:** Green (vampire) brown (human)

**Nationality:** Korean 🇰🇷

  
 **Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Mind reading, speed and self-control

**Relationship:** Ravn (Lover/husband in later chapters)

**Occupation:** Wine seller

**_______________________________________________**

**Hoyoung**

**Birth Name:** Bae Hoyoung (배호영)

**English Name:** Hugo Bae

**Date of Birth:** August 10th 1798

**Birthplace:** Cheonan South Korea 🇰🇷

**Changed:** October 27th 1820

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 178 cm (5'10″)

**Weight:** 54 kg (119 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Blonde (vampire) dark brown (human)

**Eye Colour:** Green (vampire) brown (human)

**Nationality:** Korean 🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Tracking sense

**Relationship:** Ravn (Lover/ex-lover in later chapters) Youngbin (lover)

**Occupation:** Librarian

 **_______________________________________________  
** ****

**Minchan**

**Birth Name:** Hong Minchan (홍민찬)

  
 **English Name:** Micheal Hong

**Date Of Birth:** September 16th 1798

**Birthplace:** Cheonan South Korea 🇰🇷

**Changed:** April 19th 1820

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 181 cm (5'11″)

**Weight:** 58 kg (128 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Black

**Eye** **Colour:** Green (vampire) brown (human)

**Nationality:** Korean **🇰🇷**

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed, self-control and mind reading

**Occupation:** Librarian assistant

**_______________________________________________**

**Gyehyeon**

  
  


**Birth Name:** Jo Gyehyeon (조계현)

**English Name:** Grayson Jo

**Date Of Birth:** May 14th 1799

**Birthplace:** Bucheon South Korea 🇰🇷

**Changed:** February 2nd 1820

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 177.6 cm (5'10″)

**Weight:** 57 kg (126 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Light brown

**Eye Colour:** Green (vampire) brown (human)

**Nationality:** Korean 🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Wine seller assistant

**_______________________________________________**

**Yeonho**

**Birth Name:** Ju Yeonho (주연호)

**English Name:** Wallace Ju

**Date of Birth:** May 31st 1800

**Birthplace:** Gyeonggi South Korea 🇰🇷

**Changed:** June 6th 1820

**Age:** 20

**Height:** 176 cm (5'9″)

**Weight:** 57 kg (126 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour:** Green (vampire) brown (human)

**Nationality:** Korean 🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Baker

**_______________________________________________  
**

**Yongseung**

**Birth Name:** Kim Yongseung (김용승)

**English Name:** Matthew Kim

**Date of Birth:** June 17th 1800

**Birthplace:** Pohang South Korea 🇰🇷

**Changed:** June 16th 1820

**Age:** 20

**Height:** 177.6 cm (5'10″)

**Weight:** 57 kg (126 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Light brown

**Eye Colour:** Green (vampire) brown (human)

**Nationality:** Korean 🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Baker

 **_______________________________________________** ****

**Kangmin**

**Birth Name:** Yoo Kangmin (유강민)

**English Name:** Alex Yoo

  
 **Date Of Birth:** January 25th 1803

**Birthplace:** Busan South Korea 🇰🇷

  
 **Changed:** June 16th 1821

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 177.6 cm (5'10″)

**Weight:** 57 kg (126 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Light brown

**Eye Colour:** Green (vampire) brown (human)

**Nationality:** Korean 🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Baker

**_______________________________________________**   
  


**Youngbin**

**Birth Name:** Kim Youngbin ( 김영빈 )

**Date of Birth:** November 23rd 1897

**Birthplace:** Anyang South Korea  🇰🇷

**Changed:** October 21st 1822

**Age:** 23

**Height:** 178 cm (5'10″)

**Weight:** 58 kg (128 lbs)

**Blood Type:** A

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Black 

**Eye Colour:** Brown 

**Nationality:** Korean  🇰🇷

**Species:** Human and vampire (in later chapters)

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Relationship:** Ravn (Older brother)

**Occupation:** Writer

**_______________________________________________**

**Ravn**

**Birth Name:** Kim Ravn (김 라븐)

**Date of Birth:** September 2nd 1895 

**Birthplace:** Yongin South Korea  🇰🇷

**Changed:** October 21st 1822

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 178 cm (5'10″)

**Weight:** 58 kg (128 lbs)

**Blood Type:** A

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour: ** Black 

**Eye** **Colour:** Brown 

**Nationality:** Korean  🇰🇷

**Species:** Human and vampire (in later chapters)

**Abilities: ** Speed and self-control

**Relationship:** Youngbin (Younger brother) Dongheon and Hoyong (lovers)

**Occupation:** Writer 

**_______________________________________________**

**Seoho**

**Birth Name:** Lee Seoho ( 이서호 )

**English Name:** Samuel Lee

**Birthday:** July 7th 

**Birthplace:** Daejeon, South Korea  🇰🇷

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 176 cm (5'9″)

**Weight:** 63 kg (139 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Black 

**Eye Colour:** Green 

**Nationality:** Korean  🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities: ** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Bartender

**_______________________________________________**

**Gunhak**

  
  


**Birth Name:** Kim Gunhak ( 김건학 )

**English Name:** George Kim

**Birthday:** July 26

**Birthplace: ** Busan South Korea  🇰🇷

**Age:** 23

**Height:** 178.5 cm (5'10")

**Weight: ** 67 kg (148 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Dark brown 

**Eye Colour:** Green

**Nationality:** Korean  🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Bartender

**_______________________________________________**  
  
  


**  
Keonhee**

**Birth Name:** Lee Keonhee ( 이건희 )

**English Name: ** Kyle Lee

**Birthday:** June 27th

**Birthplace:** Bundang-gu South Korea  🇰🇷

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 181 cm (5'11")

**Weight:** 64 kg (141 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Dark brown 

**Eye Colour:** Green

**Nationality:** Korean  🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Bartender

**_______________________________________________**

**Hwanwoong**

  
  


**  
Birth Name:** Yeo Hwanwoong ( 여환웅 )

**English Name:** Harrison Yeo

**Birthday:** August 26th

**Birthplace:** Seoul South Korea  🇰🇷

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 168 cm (5'6″)

**Weight:** 57 kg (125 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colour:** Blonde

**Eye Colour:** Green

**Nationality:** Korean  🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampire

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Occupation:** Bartender

_______________________________________________

**Dongju and Dongmyeong**

**Birth Names:** Son Dongju and Dongmyeong (손동주와 동명)

**English Names:** Damien and Dylan Son

**Birthday:** August 26th

**Birthplace:** Seoul South Korea  🇰🇷

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 173 cm (5'8″)

**Weight:** 56 kg (123 lbs)

**Skin Colour:** Pale

**Hair Colours:** Light brown and dark brown 

**Eye Colours:** Green

**Nationalities:** Korean  🇰🇷

**Species:** Vampires

**Abilities:** Speed and self-control

**Relationship:** Brother (twins)

 **  
  
Occupation:** Bartenders


	3. Dongheon

Ravn met Dongheon at a pub. He is a wine seller while Ravn is a writer. It was love at first sight. Even though Ravn thought he was scary but he is actually a nice person. During their first conversation Ravn couldn't stop staring into Dongheon's green eyes. There is something that got him interested in him. He always thought that Dongheon is a European because he had red hair and green eyes. He spoke English thinking he is English due to his looks but wasn't aware that Dongheon is a vampire.

Dongheon find it frustrating but he knew he had to conceal his true identity of a vampire from humans. He was always asked if he if from Europe which he plays along with the narrative that he is European because he doesn't want anyone to know that he is Korean and a vampire. 

_***** Flashback _ _ Starts ***** _

_Ravn is at the pub looking at Dongheon. He noticed how handsome he is. "Who this guy is he new to town?" thought Ravn. "Hello I had noticed you had been staring at me?" asked Dongheon. Ravn blushed. "Uh sorry sir I just- said Ravn. "It's okay I just haven't seen you before hi my name is Dominic Lee I'm from England" said Dongheon. Which is not true his name is Lee Dongheon and he is from Korea but since he is a vampire he made people think he is European because of how pale his skin, hair and eye colour. "Nice to meet to met you I'm Kim Ravn" said Ravn. "Well then Ravn what brought you to Seoul?" asked Dongheon. "Pursuing my dreams of being a writer" said Ravn. "Ooh a writer eh you must be a good writer" said Dongheon. "What about you?" asked Ravn. "I sell wine to pubs especially when they ran out of wine" said Dongheon._

_Later That Night..._

_Ravn and Dongheon went their separate ways and said their goodbyes to each other and promise that they will see each other again._

_***** Flashback _ _Ends_ **_*_ **

**Three Months Later...**

Ravn had gotten close with Dongheon. After seeing him bringing his botte of wines to bars that had been running out of alcohol. Ravn would go a pub and sees all the butters they look all look like Dongheon pale skin and green eyes and even the bakers are like Dongheon too. There is something that doesn't add up. Ravn had started to get suspicious of Dongheon avoiding him.

One night Ravn was trying to get back home walking down the streets going back home since it is dark until he heard someone screaming and decided to find out what is going on. He went to see what is going on and he saw Dongheon leaving the scene wiping blood from his left hand onto his jacket. Ravn quickly ran before Dongheon could see him. But it was too late Dongheon went after him and grab Ravn by the left shoulder and turned him around pinning himself against the wall. Ravn got scared as his brown eyes met Dongheon's green eyes. Fearing that he is going to get hurt he tried to get away from the taller male but Dongheon was just too strong for him. "What are you doing in the at this time at night?" asked Dongheon. "I got lost on my way going home" said Ravn. "Oh really?" asked Dongheon as he lean close to Ravn. Dongheon press his forehead onto Ravn's. Feeling how icy cold his skin was it sends shivers down Ravn's spine.

"Please let's go of me you're scaring me" said Ravn. "Why are you scared of me, last I check you were interested in me" said Dongheon. Ravn is starting to get confuse now he really likes Dongheon but now he is scared of him as he saw blood stains on the bottom part of his jacket. "Please let me go" said Ravn. Dongheon let Ravn go and grab him by the arm. "I will let you go this time and from now on I'm watching you" said Dongheon. 

**The Next Day...**

Ravn wake up. Made himself breakfast. Clean up his house. He went to his bedroom to get change Dongheon is right there outside his window. Ravn open his window. "What are you doing here?" asked Ravn. "I told you I'm watching you remember?" asked Dongheon. **"HEY DOMINIC GET OVER HERE NOW WE HAD WINE TO SELL TO THE PUB!!!"** yelled Gyehyeon. Dongheon turn to his friend. **"OKAY I'M ON MY WAY!!!"** yelled Dongheon. "Who that guy?" asked Ravn. "That's my friend Grayson so see you later" said Dongheon as he left. Ravn change into his clothes and started writing down on his dairy about the things he had seen since last night.

_There is something strange about Dominic. Since last night he almost killed me and now he is watching me I heard someone screamed I decided to find out what is going on until Dominic walk away wiping blood on his jacket. As the moment I saw him I ran because I saw him killing someone I never thought he will commit a crime. He saw me running away from him. He went after me and pinned me against the wall. I couldn't get away from him he was too strong when he lean close to me I felt how cold his skin was. And last night was cold, I could've died last night if he kept me in the cold for a long time._

Ravn always believe that Dongheon is Dominic because that that's how he introduced himself as because Dongheon doesn't want Ravn to know that he is a Korean vampire so he lied about his name just to distract him and also humans from their suspicions about him and his friends. Seoho told him it is right thing for them to do is say they are European because of pale they are and both their hair and eye colours are not like Koreans so Dongheon followed all of Seoho's instructions to keep his true identity hidden from humans. There were eleven vampires in Seoul Gunhak predicted there will be more vampires might come to Seoul one day. 

**Later That Night...**

Ravn was about to go to bed Dongheon grab Ravn and pinned him like last night but on the bed this time. "I'm back" said Dongheon. "Why are you doing this to me?" asked Ravn. "Because you need to learn to leave me alone" said Dongheon. "Why?" asked Ravn. "Because I don't want you to get hurt" said Dongheon. "What do you mean get hurt, you're scaring me?" asked Ravn. "Good that will teach you a lesson for getting too close towards me" said Dongheon. "What have I done to you to make you hate me?" asked Ravn. "Nothing you just can't be around me" said Dongheon. 

"Why not?" asked Ravn. "Because I can't help it when you are around all the time" said Dongheon. "You can't what?" asked Ravn. "I can't control myself when it comes to you" said Dongheon. "So what you're horny about me?" asked Ravn blushing. "No I can't control my thirst when I'm around you" said Dongheon. "Thirst what do you mean by that?" asked Ravn. "You see I'm not really human Ravn I'm a vampire" said Dongheon. "You are a vampire?" asked Ravn. "Yes I am so please don't go near me" said Dongheon. "I love you Dominic Lee I don't care if you are vampires or human I love you" said Ravn.

"You love me?" asked Dongheon. "Yes I do since we first met I thought you were very handsome" said Ravn. "Handsome or a murder?" asked Dongheon. "Just handsome and I know you wouldn't kill me" said Ravn. "What if I did turn you into a vampire?" asked Dongheon. "I wouldn't care because I had you" said Ravn. Dongheon took a moment to think about things. "Okay the truth my name is not Dominic my name is Dongheon I'm Korean not English sure I might look like I'm European but I'm a vampire" said Dongheon. "Dongheon that is a lovely name then why you go with the name Dominic?" asked Ravn. "Because I'm scared of humans going to figure me out so I had to pretend to be European to conceal my true identity" said Dongheon. "I see I think Dongheon is a lovely name just like Dominic" said Ravn. "You promises me you are not going to tell anyone about me being a vampire" said Dongheon. "I promise you" said Ravn. "Good let's keep it that way" said Dongheon.

**An Hour Later...**

Ravn slept in Dongheon's arms. While Dongheon lies awake _. "Oh Ravn you are so beautiful when you are sleeping"_ thought Dongheon. Ever since they had met Dongheon was scared to be friends with Ravn because he is a vampire and it is hard for him to trust humans but is scared that Ravn might spill his secret to other humans. He hopes that Ravn would keep his secret.

**The Next Morning...**

Dongheon kissed Ravn on the forehead. Ravn woke up. Before Dongheon could get out of bed Ravn cling onto him. "Please don't go" said Ravn. "I have work to do sweetheart don't worry I will be back before sunset I love you" said Dongheon as he kiss him goodbye and left in full speed. Ravn threw his bed on the pillow and sigh.

_“Come on_ _Ravn_ _get yourself out of bed you got work_ do _”_ thought Ravn. He got up, made himself breakfast and written a love story for the news paper.

_Mysterious Green Eyes_

_Behind those eyes are mystery. They keep me guessing. They drive me crazy. I want stare at them all day long. All I can think is his green eyes and how much mystery is behind them. There so much mystery about this man. Makes me want to know him even more. There are lot handsome guys out there but there is one guy whole my heart among all men. Well I had to admit it I am in madly love with a English man._

** Later That Night... **

Dongheon came back home to Ravn. "So how is your day?" asked Ravn. "Busy and Gyehyeon is angry at me for telling you that I'm a vampire" said Dongheon. "Oh really?" asked Ravn. "Yeah he is scared that you might tell everyone that so please keep this whole vampire thing as a secret between us because I really don't like being around humans that much because they can be born with vampire hunting genes" said Dongheon. "Okay your secret is safe with me" said Ravn. "Thank god I was worried" said Dongheon. "You don't had to be I will kill any vampire hunter that will try to hurt you" said Ravn. "Aww you are so sweet and how was your day?" asked Dongheon. "Just writing down poems" said Ravn. "About what?" asked Dongheon. "Your eyes" said Ravn. Dongheon blushed. "Why are you writing poems about me?" asked Dongheon. "No one knows it is you I just say I'm in love with an Englishman" said Ravn. 

They went to bed. "I had my day off tomorrow" said Dongheon. "Okay so that's mean you will spend the whole day with me?" asked Ravn. "Yes" said Dongheon. "Well tomorrow is my day off too" said Ravn. "We had some fun together tomorrow since we both had nothing to do" said Dongheon. 

Ravn wake up and it is six the morning and Dongheon is up because vampires don't sleep so he decided to ask Dongheon about his past since he wants know about him. "So were you born as a vampire?" asked Ravn. "No I was changed actually" said Dongheon. "Okay then how old are you?" asked Ravn. "24 I had been like that since 1819" said Dongheon. "What happen?" asked Ravn. "You'll see" said Dongheon.

_***** Flashback Starts *****_

_January 22nd 1819 Andong South Korea_

_Dongheon was in the hospital bed slowly dying from a flu. A random vampire snuck in his room and feed him his vemon. Dongheon screamed so loud that nurses and doctors rush to find him then the mysterious person ran away. Dongheon can feel burning sensation his skin went pale and his black hair turned red. The doctors and nurses watches from the door seeing Dongheon in pain screaming as he transforming right in front of their eyes. Then he stop screaming and shut down. The doctors and nurses then a couple of minutes later Dongheon open his eyes. His brown eyes turned green. He look at the doctors and nurses like a newborn baby. He got up the doctors and nurses gasp. In a flash Dongheon broke free from the room. Doctors tried to catch him but he was too fast for them. He escaped and went to Seoul. He met Seoho, Gunhak, Keonhee, Hwanwoong, Dongju and Dongmyeon who are born as vampires they became friends and help Dongheon finding victims and turning them into vampires as well. From that day one Dongheon works as a wine seller with Gyehyeon giving wine to bars that is running out of wine and also hanging out with him and his friends at Seoho's house._

**_*_ ** _Flashback_ _Ends_ **_*_ **

"Wow you must been through a lot" said Ravn. "I did I sell wine to a pub with Grayson who is real name is Gyehyeon so you see Gyehyeon, Yeonho, Yongseung and Kangmin are vampires as well no one knows because they think we are European which we want to keep it that way we use our European names because no one will believe that we are Korean and vampires because that's way they sees us foreigners" said Dongheon. "So what are Yeonho, Yongseung and Kangmin's English names are?" asked Ravn. Yeonho is Wallace, Yongseung is Matthew and Kangmin is Alex also Seoho is Samuel, Gunhak is George, Keonhee is Kyle, Hwanwoong is Harrison and twins Dongju and Dongmyeon is Damien and Dylan.

"You were in the hospital?" asked Ravn. "Yes I was dying from a flu so someone came in and feed me vemon and then I wake up like I was reborn again" said Dongheon. "So what did you look like when you are human?" asked Ravn. "I had black hair and brown eyes but to be honest with you I can't remember my human life all I can remember is waking up in a hospital staring at the doctors and nurses who are looking at me horrified and not mention I had seduce one of the nurses but it end well" said Dongheon. "She tried to kill you?" asked Ravn. "Yes so after that I left Andong to go to Seoul and that's when I met Seoho and his friends we went to find more victims and turn them into vampires I know this sounds scary" said Dongheon. "I'm not scared of you I find you very irresistible and intoxicating" said Ravn. 

"I'm surprised you are not afraid of me what happens you are scaring me?" asked Dongheon. "I was scared at first but not anymore because you are a very handsome and I can't stay away from you" said Ravn as he kissed Dongheon. They made out. Then Ravn went to sleep. Dongheon is happy to be in new found relationships with a human knowing he can trust Ravn. 

**The Next Day...**

Dongheon and Ravn stayed at home cleaning the house and also went around town. then went back home playing hide and seek. Making out and everything else like every normal couple does.

**Time** **Skip (because I'm lazy)**

It now a year that the two had been together until Hoyoung came into the picture of their relationship making their relationship turn into a love triangle. Things had went tense between both vampires when Hoyoung started to get interested in Ravn. And Ravn falling for Hoyoung's charms.

AN: I know this chapter is mostly focus on Dongheon's side of the story of this love triangle don't worry the next chapter is Hoyoung's side of the love triangle so Dongheon's side is officially done Dongheon and Hoyoung will have a rivalry throughout the story over Ravn's love for them.


	4. Hoyoung

Ravn was wondering through the woods trying to get back to the city. Until he saw a man who had blonde hair and green eyes. And he is the same height as him. "Why are you trespassing here?" asked Hoyoung. "I'm sorry I didn't know I just got lost" said Ravn. "I see" said Hoyoung. "I need help going back to the city" said Ravn. "I can help you get back to the city because that's where I'm going come along now" said Hoyoung. Ravn followed Hoyoung to his carriage. Hoyoung took him to city.

"So what's your name?" asked Hoyoung. "Kim Ravn" said Ravn. "I'm Hugo Bae nice to meet you" said Hoyoung. Ravn noticed that Hoyoung is a vampire. "You are a vampire" said Ravn. "Who told you?" asked Hoyoung. "No one I just know because my lover is a vampire too" said Ravn. "You're human dating a vampire?" asked Hoyoung. "Yes and I am not afraid of you" said Ravn. "Interesting then my real name is Hoyoung Bae but when I'm around humans you had to call me Hugo" said Hoyoung. "So are you new here?" asked Ravn. "Yes I am and I came from Cheongju because of trauma" said Hoyoung. "Okay I'm sorry that you had been through a lot pain I hope you had find peace in Seoul" said Ravn. "I had and I had been working at a local library here as a librarian you can always stop by and talk to me if you like" said Hoyoung. "Okay I will" said Ravn.

Even though Hoyoung is a local librarian he lives in the woods like all vampires who came to Seoul. Every time a human goes into the woods he will take them back to town by manipulating them that there are wolves in the woods scaring them off which there are no wolves and all the vampires who came to Seoul lives in the forest. Ravn haven't been in the woods since the vampires came to Seoul and wasn't aware that vampires were living in the woods to hide themselves from humans.

**Three Weeks Later...**

Ravn went to the library and met up with Hoyoung. “Hi Hugo" said Ravn. "Hi Ravn it's been three weeks since we last saw each other" said Hoyoung. "I know I was busy writing said Ravn. "You're a writer I see" said Hoyoung. "Dominic knows about you" said Ravn. "Uh-oh jealously I sense?" asked Hoyoung. "Yes he is not happy about me seeing you" said Ravn. "Ooh look likes you got a jealous lover said Hoyoung. "I do and I love him of course I just want us to be friends that's all I just don't want to hurt his feelings" said Ravn. "Of course I respect that" said Hoyoung.

**Two Months Later...**

Ravn had started to have romantic feelings towards Hoyoung. Dongheon knew he can't stop Ravn from having feelings for Hoyoung but also Ravn still loves him as well making things complicated for both Dongheon and Hoyoung causing rivalry between them. Ravn went to the woods to see Hoyoung again. Hoyoung sniffs into the air. "Finally a human" thoughts Hoyoung. He sense his way tracking down Ravn. He found Ravn going towards him in full speeding pinning him against a tree. "You came to see me?" asked Hoyoung. "I did" said Ravn. "Humans shouldn't here" said Hoyoung. "I know but I came here to see you" said Ravn. "I figured you would come and see me" said Hoyoung as he let go of Ravn and took him by the hand.

"You shouldn't be in the woods you know that right?" asked Hoyoung. "I know but I can't help myself to see you again" said Ravn. "I thought you and Dongheon are together" said Hoyoung. "We are and we always will but the problem is I can't help to be in love with you" said Ravn. "You're in love with me?" asked Hoyoung. "Yes I am I can't deny it" said Ravn. Hoyoung was shock he knew he also had feelings for Ravn but he had to hide from him for the sake of his relationship with Dongheon. Hoyoung took Ravn to his house. They went to his bedroom and talk about the situation Hoyoung admitted his feelings to Ravn but worries about Dongheon. Fearing that his relationship Ravn will cause rivalry with Dongheon because he is also in a relationship with Ravn. "I don't you want to get involved with two vampires fighting" said Hoyoung. "Why?" asked Ravn. "Because things will go ugly between me and Dongheon-hyung so you had be careful when it comes to him I don't know much about Dongheon and his motives but I know for a fact he will turn you into a vampire or maybe I will turn you into a vampire out of jealously" said Hoyoung. "What makes you think that?" asked Ravn. "Normally me and Dongheon are not romantic and loving types because that what we are but you did open our eyes and see a new light" said Hoyoung.

"I promise you I won't tell anyone that you are a vampire" said Ravn. "I bet Dongheon is relieved that you are a good secret keeper" said Hoyoung. "He is at first when he told me he was scared that I will tell someone since I don't know anyone I mean humans so it is Dongheon who help me around town" said Ravn. "What Dongheon-hyung is like?" asked Hoyoung. "At first I thought he was scary because the way he looks at you he had this intimidating look but he is sweet and caring once you get to know him" said Ravn. "So let me guess you got attracted to him?" asked Hoyoung. "Yes pretty much" said Ravn.

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Ravn and Hoyoung had been dating for a while and Ravn is still dating Dongheon. Ravn spent sleeping over with both Dongheon and Hoyoung depends on the day one night with Dongheon and the next night with Hoyoung. Tonight he is spending a night with Hoyoung. He just can't help to see him again. He yet again went to the woods to find him when he is told not to go in the woods. Hoyoung is a three years younger than Ravn. So Ravn doesn't listen to someone younger than him. Which drives Hoyoung nuts and Ravn is older than him.

Ravn wondered again then he felt the wind blow knowing it is supernatural because he had seen Dongheon use his speed going to the woods back home and he lives near the coast far away from Hoyoung. Until he felt arms wrapped around him. Ravn turn around. "Didn't l-" Ravn cut Hoyoung off with a kiss before he could even finish off what he is trying to tell him. "You worry too much" said Ravn. "Because you can't be sneaking in here" said Hoyoung. "Well too bad Bae I wanted to see you" said Ravn. Hoyoung smirks "Well then I should've went to town and spent a night with you" said Hoyoung. "But I find coming to you is better because humans like me are out at night partying and drinking. "That's true" said Hoyoung.

Hoyoung took Ravn to his house to his room and made out. "I love you" said Ravn. "I love you too" said Hoyoung. They went back to making out. Then Ravn fell asleep in his arms. Hoyoung watched him sleep. Even though Hoyoung knew it is wrong that he and Ravn are in a relationship even though Ravn is with Dongheon but deep down he is in love with Ravn. To make the situation worst Ravn is in love with both Dongheon and Hoyoung.

**The Next Day...**

Ravn woke up in Hoyoung's arms. "Good morning my love"said Hoyoung. "Morning Hoyoung" said Ravn as he kissed him. Hoyoung made him breakfast and gave Ravn a lot affection just like Dongheon does to him in the morning. Hoyoung met Dongheon after meeting Ravn. He can tell how Dongheon feels threaten by him because he is just a newcomer just like Ravn was new to Seoul a year ago. When Ravn is with Dongheon Hoyoung can't help to feel jealous. Because it is obvious Dongheon is handsome and Hoyoung couldn't compete against Dongheon's good looks. Hoyoung is handsome in his own way. Hoyoung feel insecure when he sees Dongheon because Dongheon had red hair and green eyes which makes him stand out while Hoyoung in the other hand had blonde hair and green eyes.

Later that day Ravn went back to town back home to focus writing love stories for the newspapers which Hoyoung reads a lot since moving to Seoul the way Ravn writes about what he had experienced with love made him had hope he will met someone and fall in love with someone which he did and that was Ravn himself.

Ravn's relationship is now a love triangle with both Dongheon and Hoyoung. Two vampires fighting over a human. The whole romance with both Dongheon and Hoyoung is so complicated for Ravn. He doesn't know which one to choose. At the end of the day Ravn had choose between Dongheon or Hoyoung. And Hoyoung hopes Ravn picks him over Dongheon. Because he thinks he is a better match for Ravn than Dongheon.

"Thinking about Ravn-hyung again?" asked Minchan. "Yes" said Hoyoung knowing he can't deny his love for Ravn. "I hate to say this what if Ravn chooses Dongheon over you?" asked Minchan. "I will respect his choice I mean Ravn is making the decision but it will take him some time to do make his decision" said Hoyoung. "Don't get your hopes up Hoyoung-ah" said Minchan. "I won't" said Hoyoung. "I never heard of two vampires in love with one human" said Minchan. "Well Dongheon and I are madly in love with Ravn and he is in love with both of us as well" said Hoyoung. "This whole thing is a mess" said Minchan. "I know but Ravn can't help to be attracted to me while he is Dongheon" said Hoyoung. "Well you are handsome but seeing Dongheon in person the other day god the guy is handsome as hell" said Minchan. "Don't tell me you fell for him" said Hoyoung. "No way" said Minchan. "You got me worry there" said Hoyoung. "So what is Ravn is like because I don't know what he is like" said Minchan. "He is a romantic type but rebellious when it comes to me he wooed his way to see me whenever he goes into the woods when he is not allowed to be in the woods" said Hoyoung. "Of course humans shouldn't be allowed to be in the woods" said Minchan. "He refuse to leave god he is so annoying" said Hoyoung. "Ooh tell me more" said Minchan.

_***** Flashback Starts *****_

_Hoyoung tried to take Ravn back to town "you are so strong" said Ravn. Hoyoung blushed. "I know I am and don't you forget vampires are a lot stronger than humans" said Hoyoung. "You are so dangerously handsome" said Ravn as he pinned Hoyoung on the ground. "I want you" said Ravn in seductive tone as he kissed him. Hoyoung stop him in his tracks as Ravn kisses his neck. "You can't be seducing me" said Hoyoung. "Why not?" asked Ravn as he pouted. "I can't make love to you because we are going to fast on our relationship and you're human I will break you into half so you need be turn into a vampire if you want to make love to me or Dongheon-hyung" said Hoyoung._

_***** Flashback_ _Ends *****_

"Ravn tried to seduce you?" asked Minchan. "Yes but he is not a vampire Dongheon and I could've destroyed him if we did made love to him so one of us had turn him into a vampire" said Hoyoung. "I think Dongheon will turn Ravn into a vampire first or maybe you but we don't know yet" said Minchan. "That is true I hope Dongheon doesn't ruin my chances with Ravn-hyung I really love him more anything in the world if Dongheon wins I will never be the same again" said Hoyoung. "If Ravn chooses Dongheon don't worry someone else might come around and stole your heart" said Minchan. Hoyoung hopes that he will win Ravn over his love rival Dongheon. Because he know he is a perfect lover for Ravn and Ravn knows that as well. But things are going to tense between both Dongheon and Hoyoung from now on.


End file.
